Hatred and Untold Truths
by Was-Mokie
Summary: This is an AU story with MBAV characters set in a medieval setting. A chance meeting changes everything for a lowly servant. Will the truth ever come to light?
1. Chapter 1

Hatred and Untold Truths

By:

Me

To whomever reads this tale. This is an alternate universe type tale that is using the characters from MBAV. Benny will be a bit out of character at first, but just wait and you will start seeing his true personality come out as the story develops. The setting is in a more medieval era and not in modern times.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Prologue:

The six year old child kept to the shadows as he crept through the temple courtyard. He would be beaten if he was ever seen, but today was a special day. Today was Mama's birthday. The boy looked around nervously before darting through the cemetery gate. He couldn't read, but he had been shown his mother's grave once by the only servant that had ever shown him any kindness. The child traced his mother's name on the small gravestone before gently placing his small, hand-picked bouquet of buttercups next to the large lilies that had been placed there by someone else. Tears pricked at his eyes as he mourned the loss of a parent he had never known which doomed him to the harsh life he now lived. He turned away to get back to his work and came face to knee with the High Priestess. Fear gripped the small boy's heart as he dropped to his knees before Lady Weir and pulled his hood further down over his face.

"What are you doing here, Boy?' the Earth Priestess ground out in anger before stopping when she saw the small, yellow flowers that had been placed at the grave of her most precious Priestess, "Get out of here and do not come back!"

The child nodded his head and mumbled a tiny "yes ma'am" before scurrying away from the grave site. He would be punished later. Lady Weir always made sure that he would be punished. The child had only ever been called "Boy." Boy knew no other name. The only thing Boy knew was that his mother had gone against her creed and gone forth with a pregnancy even though she knew her baby was a boy. Earth Priestesses were only allowed to have girl children so as to pass down their Earth magic. His mother had given birth to him anyway, but had died in the process. Boy had been taken in to be raised as lower than a servant in the Earth Temple and had never known warmth or kindness, but somehow the young child had not allowed the cruelty of his world to taint the kindness of his spirit. The child had been told many times that he was the reason for his mother's death so he had to pay for his crimes by working for the temple. Boy accepted his duties without complaint.

Boy quickly gathered his bucket of water and went to work scrubbing the front hall steps. His stomach churned in hunger since he rarely got more than a slice of old bread per day, if he was lucky. The child worked hard throughout the afternoon until he heard someone approach from behind and he turned to look. The stable master stood before him with a small whip in his hands. Boy looked at the whip with fearful resignation before standing to follow the tall man back towards the stables. Other Priestesses looked with contempt at the raggedly dressed child as he left the front hall. Boy was the very example of why rules should be followed. He was a curse to the temple and many relished in Boy's pain.

Boy removed his cloak and shirt and faced his small, bruised back towards his punisher. The child had learned long ago not to cry or make much noise or his punishments would be even worse. Boy muffled his gasps behind his hands with each strike of the whip and arched his back in pain. This was a pattern in his life that he knew well. Once the stable master had meted out his cruelty the small child limped in pain over to the well so as to get some water. Boy cleaned the welts on his back as best he could before putting his shirt and cloak back on and returning to his work. Nobody saw his tears since he was forced to keep his face hidden by a hood.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Boy thought to himself as he scrubbed harder at the stone steps, "I can't come and wish you 'Happy Birthday' anymore. I'll try to work harder for your temple so that you will be happy in heaven."

However, this story actually begins ten years later when a chance meeting will change the fate of many, including Boy.

Chapter One

High Priestess Weir was not happy. The Royal Family was coming to visit the temple and things were not being done in a manner that was acceptable. The Priestesses' had been late coming from their afternoon prayers, the cook was being difficult, and now she had to deal with the scourge of her life.

"Hurry," the Priestess snapped, "Get that welcome sign hung up and then go down to the kitchen and stay there. I do not have all day to deal with your incompetence."

Boy had grown into a tall, thin young man despite the fact that he only sporadically got to have a full belly. His clothes were thread bare and his face remained covered with the hood of his cloak. The teen's hands and bare feet gave evidence of the abuse that was inflicted on him daily as they were covered in bruises and blisters. Boy finished hanging the sign and then bowed low to Lady Wier and left for the kitchen as he was instructed. It was an unwise being that did not do as the High Priestess asked for her magic could cut deeper than any whip.

"You again," the cook groaned as the teen meekly entered the kitchen, "Why do I always get stuck with _you_? Just go peel potatoes. Don't stop until I tell you to."

Boy went to the corner of the kitchen that was designated as his and began the chore of peeling potatoes for all of the Priestesses and the Royal family. The teen sighed silently as his stomach ached with hunger.

"Four days and counting," Boy thought to himself, "How long will it be before Lady Weir lets me eat this time?"

The teen jumped in surprise when he heard trumpets sound and knew that the Royal Family had arrived. The King and Queen were arriving with the Prince. The Prince was supposed to be the same age as Boy.

"I wonder what it's like to be a prince?" Boy pondered as he worked, "Must be nice to have everyone do things for you and love you."

Boy's tears had dried up long ago, but the thought of being loved by anyone made the broken, glass shards of his heart throb for a moment. What he wouldn't give to have anyone care for him if even for a moment. The teen shook his head in irritation and got back to work.

"There is nobody who could ever love me," Boy reminded himself, "Lady Weir says that I would bring unhappiness to anyone who gets close to me, so…so stop feeling sorry for yourself and remember your promise to Mama that you would take care of her temple. You have a job to do."

Boy had made it his duty to try and care for the Earth Temple as best he could since his mother had loved her home so much. The teen had overheard whispered stories of how much his mother had dedicated herself to her duties and the gardens in the hopes of helping others and Boy wanted to do his best to keep his mother's spirit happy by working hard. His favorite time of day was when he was allowed to work in the gardens. Even the gardener said that Boy had a way with plants.

"Oh, crap! Boy!" the cook suddenly snapped as he jerked the poor teen up by his arm and hurled him towards the door, "Go pick some flowers from the garden. We need them for the tables for dinner tonight. Hurry up before the Harpy knows that you left the kitchen. Go!"

As Boy hurried to do his new work task the Royal Family was being led into the temple by Lady Weir. Prince Ethan was cringing inside as he had to attend another boring meeting with his parents. It was so unfair that his little sister, Princess Jane, got to stay in the palace. The High Priestess seemed too intense to him and he itched to explore the grounds since Earth magic had always been something he had been excited about.

"Your Majesties, maybe the young Prince would like to see the gardens," Lady Weir suggested much to Prince Ethan's delight, "The temple is protected by powerful enchantment so he will be perfectly safe."

"Are you sure?" the King asked as he eyed his first born, "Maybe I should send a guard."

"No, Father," Ethan groaned, "Please Mother? Lady Weir said I'll be fine. Let me breathe a little."

A nod from his mother gave the Prince his freedom and he wandered off excitedly to see the sights. Many of the Priestesses bowed low as Prince Ethan passed. The teen hated the groveling and only began to smile as he looked around at the beauty of the gardens. Earth magic made any plant grow lusher and more beautiful and the garden was exquisite. The Prince turned a corner at one of the brick pillars and crashed into someone else by accident.

"Forgive me," the other person said as the obviously male individual scrambled to pick up flowers that he had dropped, "I did not see you there.

The Prince knew that this person was probably young due to his voice and height. Prince Ethan could not see what the other person looked like since he was wearing a hood that hung low to hide his face, but he did not miss the ragged clothes and bare feet. He bristled to see the bruises that speckled the other's hands.

"I think this was actually my fault," Ethan reminded as he started gathering some of the dropped flowers, "I am so sorry."

Boy kept his head ducked down since he realized that he was probably talking to the Prince due to the fine clothes and gold headband the other teen was wearing. It made him uncomfortable to accept the flowers from Prince Ethan.

"Are you okay?" the Prince asked as Boy remained crouched down with his head bowed, "You can get up. I really don't like when people bow to me."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Boy apologized again as he huddled in on himself, "I…I am not permitted to speak to guests of the temple. I am just a servant."

"Even a servant is a person and I haven't met a lot of people who are my age," Ethan explained as he held his hand out to help the other up, "I would like to know your name and be able to see your face."

Boy hesitated for a moment, but then reluctantly took the Prince's hand. If anyone saw this he would probably not be able to walk for several days after the beating he would get. The teen pulled himself up and then gasped in alarm when he saw that Prince Ethan had gone into a trance of some kind. Boy realized that the other teen must be a Seer after noting the golden sheen that coated the other's eyes. The Prince was seeing a vision of Boy's life and how much pain the young servant was living through as he was hurt or ignored by the adults that should have been taking care of him.

"How can anyone live like this?" Ethan thought as he came back to reality and reached out to pull the other lad's hood from his head so as to see the teen's features.

Boy blinked in surprise at the unexpected move and then gasped for a second time when the Prince tenderly touched his cheek where a particularly vivid bruise had formed after he had been struck in the face for his stomach growling during the Priestesses' prayer hour a day ago. Nobody had ever touched him and it hadn't hurt before. Was this what a gentle touch felt like? Boy leaned into the caress for a second before becoming aware of his actions. The servant realized the situation he was in and he quickly pulled his hood back on and stepped back away from the Prince.

"I…I am not allowed to show my face," Boy said as he trembled in fear of anyone having observed what had happened, "I have to go and take these flowers to the cook. I am sorry for troubling you, Your Majesty."

"Wait," Prince Ethan demanded as he caught the other teen's arm and realized just how thin the servant was underneath his cloak, "What is your name?"

"I don't have a name," the other teen stated with his back still towards the Prince.

"You have to be call something," Ethan insisted as he released the teen's arm and the servant turned back around to face the Prince.

"Boy. I am just called Boy," the taller teen allowed as he took a step backwards.

"Boy?" the Prince questioned, "Boy, why don't you leave this temple? You can start a new life outside these walls."

Boy's hooded head turned in surprise at the other's words before he firmly shook his head in the negative.

"This is my mother's temple," Boy stated as he squared his shoulders in pride, "I will take care of this temple as best as I can for my mother. I must go back to the kitchen, Your Majesty. May peace guide your soul."

Prince Ethan watched as the servant disappeared through a small doorway after the traditional Earth Temple blessing and a deep bow. The Prince was very intrigued. Boy was living through such pain to take care of a temple who's residences treated him lower than a worm. This teen was either very stupid or very sweet and loyal.

"He is truly a beauty despite the bruises," Prince Ethan thought to himself as he sat down on a bench in the garden, "Wait. His mother's temple? That means he is the son of an Earth Priestess, but Earth Priestesses cannot have male children. What is this Boy's story?"

Boy did not realize that he had opened the box that contained the Prince's curious spirit. Once Prince Ethan set his mind on something he didn't let it go until he found out what he wanted to know and he wanted to know more about Boy.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hatred and Untold Truths

By:

Me

To whoever reads this story. This is an alternate universe type tale that is using the characters from MBAV. Benny will be a bit out of character at first, but just wait and you will start seeing his true personality come out as the story develops. The setting is in a more medieval era and not in modern times.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter 2

The Prince made his way back to his parents and heard the news that the Royal Family would be staying at the temple for the next few days. This was the perfect opportunity to find out more about the mysterious Boy.

"High Priestess," Prince Ethan began as his mind figured out a plan, "I am in need of a servant that is my age. I prefer a boy."

"I will have one of the teens from the village come up immediately, my Prince, or I can fetch the head gardener's son" Lady Weir began before growing silent when the teen waved his hand in denial to her statement.

"That will not be necessary," the Prince stated as he turned to sweetly smile at the High Priestess, "I started exploring in the temple and I saw a teen my age working in the kitchen. He will do."

"Him? No," Lady Weir promptly answered, "That servant is not worthy of assisting a Prince."

"He will do," Ethan repeated with an edge of authority in his voice, "Have him come and serve me tonight after dinner."

Lady Weir seethed as the Royal Family departed on a tour of the temple. Why had the Prince been wondering near the kitchen? That wicked, wicked Boy had been seen. The High Priestess hurried down to the kitchen and found Boy back to peeling potatoes. The teen quickly bowed low to show his respect and remained crouched to the floor. She eyed the freshly cut flowers that the cook was arranging and put two-and-two together.

"Boy, were you in the gardens?" Lady Weir demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Boy truthfully answered as he cringed in fear, "I was sent by Cook to get flowers for tonight's dinner."

"Did you speak to the Prince?" the High Priestess snapped.

"He…he turned a corner and knocked into me," Boy replied, "I apologized and excused myself."

"Why…how could…you should not have been upstairs at all!" Lady Weir spluttered out as she dragged the teen up by his arm with enough force to make him grimace in pain, "Now the Prince has requested you to be his servant during his stay. You will serve him and remain silent. I will personally see to your punishment if you cause any kind of a scene. Do you understand?"

"Yes, High Priestess," Boy agreed as the woman's fingernails dug cruelly into his skin, "I will not do anything to damage the reputation of this temple. I swear."

"See that you don't," Lady Weir spat as she dragged him out of the kitchen by an ear despite the fact that Boy had become much taller than her so he had to hunch over in an unnatural position to be able to keep up with the High Priestess.

Priestesses backed out of the way of their leader as she pulled the unresisting Boy through the halls. The teen couldn't help a gasp of pain when he was jerked into the actual servant quarters of the temple. The staff of the temple worked hard, but were treated with dignity and respect. Only Boy was treated as nothing more than a slave and he had never been allowed to live in the servant quarters. Instead, the teen had always slept behind the wine cellar steps, a space that was damp and cold throughout the year.

"Rory!" Lady Weir called out as she used force to push Boy to his knees by his ear.

"I am here, High Priestess," a chirpy voice announced as a blonde teen bounced into the room.

Rory was the son of the head gardener and was much loved in the temple. Rory kept his face blank when he saw who was accompanying Lady Weir. If anyone showed Boy too much attention then the teen was usually beaten and Rory didn't want to be the reason that the other teen suffered any more than he already did. It was Rory that had reached out to Boy by showing him where his mother's grave was as a child and secretly teaching him to read later in life. Rory had no ill will against the shy teen and never understood why Boy deserved to be mistreated.

"Rory, get this…_thing_ cleaned up and give him some better garments," Lady Weir ordered as she finally released her hold on Boy's ear, "The Prince has requested Boy to serve him tonight. Make him presentable, but remember that his face must remain covered."

"Yes, ma'am," Rory agreed as he bowed his head.

The blonde could only wince in sympathy when the High Priestess left, but not without giving a swift kick into the ribs of the kneeling teen. Boy reacted in pain and gasped as his lungs fought for air. Rory hesitantly approached the timid teen, who had curled into a ball on the floor, once Lady Weir left the room and he heard her heels echoing down the hall.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked as he bent down to assess Boy's condition.

"Yes, sir," Boy panted out as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Boy, don't call me 'sir.' Call me by my name," Rory insisted as he began to go through drawers and cabinets looking for some garments that would fit the taller teen.

"I am not allowed," Boy insisted as he bowed his hooded head before blinking in surprise when Rory pushed the hood down.

"We are alone right now, Boy," the blonde insisted as he turned back to look for proper attire for the teen, "I won't hurt you."

"I know, Rory," Boy whispered in fear, "But if anyone heard me call you by name then I will be beaten as bad as I was beaten last Christmas. It's better if I just follow the rules."

Rory paused in his search as he remembered that holiday. Boy had been worked to the bone and had not been given very much to eat. When the teen had nearly passed out from hunger and exhaustion, Rory had brought him a loaf of bread. Unfortunately Lady Weir had walked in when Boy had been eating and thanking the blonde for his kindness. The High Priestess had been livid and accused Boy of manipulating Rory. The beating Boy had received had made it so the teen couldn't walk for over a week. Rory had felt terribly guilty and worried about Boy, but the teen was eventually seen one morning scrubbing the floors. It was months later before Boy was able to finally walk without a limp. The blonde had never tried to assist Boy again in fear that his good intentions would lead to more pain for Boy or worse, death.

"I understand," Rory answered sadly before gesturing towards the bathing room, "Go clean up and I'll find you some clothing."

The blonde went and fetched some towels for Boy and entered the room right when the teen had pulled off his tunic. Rory could only gulp in pity when he saw the state of Boy. Bruises, scabs, and whip scars littered the taller teen's back and torso while a new bruise was blossoming on Boy's side where he had been kicked. The teen was very thin and pale and his face was marked with bruises and healing scabs. Boy looked down in shame as he reached for the towels.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Boy reassured as he kept his eyes lowered, "I'm stronger than I look so I can take it."

The blonde excused himself and shut the bathing door behind him as he left the room. His heart went out to the young man on the other side of the door. Rory didn't understand how Boy never grew bitter or angry over how he was treated.

"I wish there was something I could do to help Boy," Rory thought to himself before something sparked an idea in his mind, "Boy is going to be serving the Prince! I've heard Prince Ethan is very kind. Maybe…maybe I can get the Prince to notice Boy's situation. Prince Ethan has the power to help get Boy away from this place."

The blonde dug until he found some clothes that might attract the Prince's eye. Boy protested at Rory's picks, but finally agreed to change into the hunter green tunic with tan leggings. Rory assisted Boy into a darker green vest that had a hood so that Boy could cover his face. It was the shoes that were a problem. Boy had never had shoes before and they hurt the blisters that littered over the soles of the teen's feet. The blonde finally found some soft moccasin-like boots that cushioned Boy's tender feet. The taller teen was still thin, but he looked a whole lot better than before he entered the room. The two started in surprise when they heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall. Lady Weir entered and nodded her approval at Boy's appearance before dismissing Rory and leading the teen back down the hallway.

"I have taken the liberty of putting a relaxer in Prince Ethan's goblet," the High Priestess instructed, "After dinner he should go right to sleep. So assist him to bed and then go get your evening chores done."

Boy nodded and was then forced to kneel on the floor outside of the dining hall until after the meal was completed. The stone floor cut into the teen's knees and his legs began to lose circulation. The smell of the food made Boy's stomach twist in hunger and he prayed that it would not start growling in front of the Prince. Boy was very glad when the High Priestess finally came to fetch him and he bowed low as he entered the dining hall. The taller teen was warmly greeted by the Prince and Boy followed Lady Weir as she led the two teens to one of the guest bedrooms. Prince Ethan thanked her graciously and then gestured for Boy to enter first before going and sitting down at the desk chair that was in a corner of the room. Boy nervously assisted the Prince in unpacking his luggage and pulling out his night clothes. Prince Ethan continued to ask Boy many questions about the temple to help the shy teen loosen up some.

"This place is magical," Prince Ethan sighed out as he pulled his tunic off, "I feel so relaxed."

"Earth magic does that," Boy offered before he squeaked in surprise when his hood was pushed back, "Your Majesty?"

"None of that," the Prince laughed out, "Call me Ethan. And don't say you're not allowed because I am giving you my permission and I insist."

"Um…my Prince, I cannot…" Boy began before he was silenced by a finger being placed at his lips.

"I order you to call me 'Ethan' and now there is nobody who can say that you were not following my commands," the Prince said as he began to trace Boy's lips with the tip of his finger, "You look so much better than you did earlier."

Boy gulped and didn't know what to say. He was surprised when Prince Ethan leaned forward and claimed his lips in a sweet kiss as the other wrapped him in his arms.

"Ethan?" Boy gasped out as the stronger teen broke the kiss and began to grind against him, "What are you doing?"

The Prince did not seem to hear and Boy realized that the relaxer had freed Ethan's inhibitions. Ethan reached over and locked the door as he pulled Boy in for another kiss. Boy had never felt anything like this before. Nobody had ever held him so gently so he did not protest when the other teen began to kiss him deeper. Boy was surprised when he felt his and Ethan's members become hard and aroused with the friction of the Prince's movements. This was a new feeling for Boy and one that he did not understand.

"You are so beautiful," Ethan claimed as he began to stroke the face of the wide-eyes servant, "You are a gem beneath your hood. This face should never be covered."

The Prince pushed Boy onto the bed and began to remove the servant's boots and leggings. It was then that Boy began to panic, but Ethan began to use his mouth and tongue to pleasure the taller teen's member and Boy felt himself begin to whimper and moan even as his mind reeled in confusion. This had never been done to him before and it felt…good. What was this? Is this what people did behind closed doors?

"I wanted you from the first moment I saw you, Lovely One," Ethan stated as he sat up to remove the rest of his own clothing before using some hand oil to begin preparing Boy for what was to come, "I will show you such pleasure."

Boy panted in shock at what was happening as Ethan stretched him and then writhed as the Prince began to touch something in him that set off fireworks.

"_Uhn_!" Boy groaned out as the Prince continued to tease that special place within him which made his whole body quiver in need, "I don't understand. What are you doing? What is this?"

"This is making love," Ethan stated as he slid his hard cock fully into Boy's virgin passage and began to stroke the teen's member to get him over the initial pain of entrance, "Relax, Lovely. The best is yet to come."

"Love?" Boy asked in wonder as his body began to slowly get used to Ethan's intrusion as the Prince rolled his hips and made the taller teen begin to arch.

The Prince did not answer since he was beginning to thrust slowly in and out of the taller teen making Boy's hips buck in need against his partner. Boy found himself moaning as waves of erotic pleasure blossomed within him. Ethan hiked the taller teen's legs apart more as he began to quicken his pace.

"So tight," the Prince purred as he hit that special place within his partner again and again that made Boy arch and cry out in pleasure, "You feel so good. You are so perfect."

Boy's mind reeled at the word "perfect." The taller teen had always been told he was a mistake that should never have happened. How could someone such as he be perfect? Boy's thoughts fled his mind as Ethan screwed his partner deeply into the bed as he pumped into him harder while he held the teen's hips so that he could push in deeper. The servant began to mew in excitement as his hips moved with Ethan's in this new dance he was learning. The Prince's grunts were the only thing Boy heard except for his own cries of pleasure. The servant gasped as Ethan began to kiss him deeply in between murmuring sweet nothings into the taller teen's ear.

"I'm making him feel good?" Boy thought to himself as his body continued to arch up against his partner's, "Is this what love feels like?"

The servant felt as Ethan pulled his vest and tunic off of his body and then began to stroke the taller teen's cock. Boy arched when he ejaculated and then could only moan as Ethan rode him even harder until the Prince's own seed exploded deep inside of him.

"Ethan?" Boy panted out when the Prince went limp and leaned all of his weight against the unresisting teen.

Prince Ethan was sound asleep thanks to the relaxer that had been put in his drink. Boy tucked him into bed after cleaning him up and then used some water to clean his own trembling body before pulling his clothes back on. He was a little unsure what to think of the drops of blood that he cleansed from his anus. The teen left his charge's room in confusion.

"Ethan had said that what we were doing was love and it felt strange, but good," Boy thought to himself as he hurried off to finish his chores despite how sore he felt, "Does that mean he loves me? I am so confused."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hatred and Untold Truths

By:

Me

To whoever reads this story. This is an alternate universe type tale that is using the characters from MBAV. Benny will be a bit out of character at first, but just wait and you will start seeing his true personality come out as the story develops. The setting is in a more medieval era and not in modern times.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter 3

The next morning Ethan awoke very early with a headache and the knowledge that he was naked. Shadowy images floated across his mind and he realized what he had done last night. He had made love to Boy and the teen had been a virgin. The Prince sat up quickly in a panic to find the servant when Boy walked into the room to assist Ethan in getting ready for the day.

"Boy," Ethan spluttered out as he pulled on a robe to hide his nakedness, "I…God…I never meant to…what have I done?"

"Ethan?" Boy questioned in total, innocent confusion, "Are you okay, Milord?"

The Prince stared at the servant in wonder. He realized that Boy had no idea what had happened last night and it seemed that the taller teen was completely unaware of what life was like outside of the temple walls.

"Boy, how could you ask me that after what I did to you last night?" Ethan asked as he blushed scarlet.

"You made love to me," Boy stated, "It felt…good. You called me beautiful and touched me in ways that I have not been touched before. Does that mean that you love me? I…I liked your love."

Ethan cursed when he felt his body harden again at Boy's sweet words.

"You are so innocent," the Prince murmured as he reached up to push the servant's hood from his face and stroked the teen's cheek, "Boy, people should not make love unless they know one another better and both agree to the joining. I wanted to get to know you because I was curious and I do think that you are beautiful. That is why I wanted you to be my servant while I stayed at the temple, but I don't want you to think my intentions were to get you into my bed."

"I liked your bed," Boy admitted as he ducked his head, "I…I enjoyed last night. I've never been held before. It felt…it felt _wonderful_."

"I still feel very ashamed," Ethan wearily sighed out as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, "I wanted to get to know you from the minute our eyes met, but I wanted to woo you as you should have been. I don't know what came over me. It's as if I have been drugged."

"You were given a relaxer last night at dinner to help you sleep," the servant admitted as he tried to soothe his charge, "You were acting without any inhibitions."

"What?" Ethan demanded with a strangled wince, "Boy, please promise me that you will make sure that I am not given any other relaxer."

"I promise," the taller teen swore, "I'll keep you safe."

Ethan studied the earnest servant in front of him. In the early morning light he could see the bruises that marred the teen's face. The need to protect and love this young man raced forward and he found himself once more leaning forward to kiss Boy's plump lips. Boy eagerly returned the Prince's kisses.

"No," Ethan denied as he pulled back from the taller teen, "I don't want you to feel that I am treating you like some kind of strumpet."

"Strumpet?" Boy questioned, "What is that?"

"It's a person that will sell their body for money or things," the Prince explained, "You are a person worthy of courting and not someone to take to bed whenever I please."

"Oh," Boy stated thoughtfully before turning back to Ethan, "Are you courting me?"

"I'd like to," the Prince immediately answered, "I know that I am falling in love with you."

"Then I want to be with you," Boy insisted, "I want to feel your love again. I…I want more. I like your love."

Ethan didn't protest again and locked the door so that he could quickly undressed the servant before pushing him over the back of a cushioned chair in the room to prepare his entrance for another round of love making. Boy panted and groaned as Ethan stretched him and then arched up when he was gently pushed into from behind. Ethan began to thrust into his lover after a few minutes and relished in Boy's cries of pleasure as he was ridden. The Prince angled his cock to give his lover as much pleasure as possible and the taller teen was left keening in passion as his back arched. Ethan pumped deeply into the slight teen for an indeterminate amount of time before spilling into Boy. The Prince then sat his lover into the chair so he could used his mouth to help Boy feel some relief from his own hard member.

"You will leave with me," Ethan insisted as he place the taller teen onto his bed and then pushed his already re-hardened cock back into Boy's slick entrance for another round, "I am taking you from this place."

"I can't…_uhn_…leave, Ethan," Boy panted out as the Prince pushed agonizing slowly in and out of his lover, "I have to protect…_uhn_…_uhn_…Momma's…_uhn_…temple."

"Your mother wouldn't have ever wanted your life to be this way," Ethan disagreed as he stilled inside of Boy and looked into the teen's large eyes, "She would have wanted you to be taken care of and loved. You are coming with me, Boy. Do you understand?"

Boy writhed underneath the Prince, but felt how much Ethan wanted to keep him safe. The taller teen nodded his head and then pressed his hips in need against the Prince. Boy moaned his lover's name again and again as Ethan made sweet love to the servant. The two continued to passionately kiss and move against one another in a steady rhythm. Ethan rocked into Boy until Boy thought he was going to pass out at how good the feeling felt to be taken fully and completely by another. When the two finally released their seed quite a bit late they felt very sated.

"What have they done to you?" Ethan growled as he took in the state of Boy's body for the first time with clear eyes.

Boy didn't know what to say and was surprised when Ethan padded across the room to retrieve a small bottle from his luggage. The taller teen trustingly allowed the Prince to place the vial at his lips and drank the pink liquid down without question. Boy was shocked when he felt what must have been a potion warm him up inside before all of the wounds and bruises on his body healed. Ethan smiled at seeing the unmarred skin as Boy looked at him with awe.

"A healing potion?" Boy questioned with wide, green eyes, "Those are worth a kingdom. Why would you waste that on…."

"I will do everything in my power to protect the ones that I love," Ethan interrupted before groaning as he hardened again, "And it seems that I love and want you very much."

Boy grinned and then allowed Ethan to scoop him up and begin to pound him into the wall with his cock. The taller teen groaned and panted as his new lover showed him how much he was wanted.

"I love you," Boy admitted as he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.

Ethan stilled to kiss the treasure he had found at the temple before resuming his thrusting to hit Boy's special place again and again. The taller teen's body shook in pleasure and he could not hold back his loud cries as he was taken harder than he had ever been taken before. The Prince answered his lover's cries with grunts and moans of his own.

Rory smiled to himself as he listened to the couple's love making from outside the door. His plan was going great. Maybe now Boy could be taken away and cared for as he should be taken care of.

Prince Ethan arrived on time for breakfast with boy in tow, but frowned darkly when the servant was sent immediately out to begin his morning chores without being offered anything to eat.

"High Priestess," the Prince began as he got the attention of everyone at the table, "I have a request for you."

"Yes, Majesty," Lady Weir answered as she waited to hear what Prince Ethan was asking.

"I am very pleased by my new servant," Ethan continued, "I have decided that he will remain with me indefinitely."

"What?" the Priestess gasped out, "He is an indentured servant. He still owes this temple…"

"Father, will you make all the arrangements so that I can pay off whatever is owed to the Earth Temple?" Ethan interrupted Lady Weir, "I am most pleased to have a servant that is my own age and his personality is pleasant."

"Of course," the King stated as he exchanged looks with his Queen, "It is good that you have found someone that you can relate to."

Lady Weir ground her teeth in anger before putting on a fake smile and nodding at the Prince.

"That Boy will never leave these grounds," the High Priestess thought to herself, "I will make sure of that."

Ethan finished his meal and once he left the dining hall, he found himself watching Boy from a large window as the servant worked out in the garden. The Prince wanted more than anything to see his new lover's face out in the sunlight, but Boy had his hood hiding his features once again.

"See something you like?" a sarcastic voice breathed into his ear.

"Yes, Lady Erica," Prince Ethan agreed as he turned to see both Lady Erica and Lady Sarah who were training to be Ladies-in-waiting for his little sister, "What gave it away?"

"The fact that you can't take your eyes off that servant and his moans as you pounded him against the wall woke us this morning," Erica teased, "He must be an angel under that hood since you didn't go after Sarah or I."

"Erica!" Sarah gasped in embarrassment before curtsying to the Prince, "I am so sorry for her forwardness. She does not mean to offend."

"I am not offended," Ethan soothed as he glanced back at Boy, "You two are some of the loveliest this land has to offer, but the fairer race has never been my taste. I hope you understand that."

"Certainly," Sarah agreed amiably, "But a servant? What will your parents say?"

"They will want me to be happy," Ethan answered with no reserve, "Boy makes me happy."

"Great!" an enthusiastic teen chirped as he popped up out of nowhere, "You will take good care of him, right?"

"Um…hello?" Prince Ethan said in confusion before chuckling when the blonde began to shake his hand up and down faster and faster, "You are?"

"Oh. I'm Rory," the teen babbled out as he released his grip, "You don't know how glad I am that you're going to take Boy out of here, Your Majesty."

"Boy?" Sarah said in confusion, "That's his name?"

"No," Rory denied as he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I recently found his mother's diary from when she was pregnant with Boy in Lady Weir's office when I was cleaning. I only read one page before I heard the High Priestess coming and I discovered that his real name is Benjamin and that his mother had wanted to call him 'Benny,' but after she died the Lady Weir must never have told him his name. He has only ever been called 'Boy.'"

"So, why didn't you tell him the truth?" Prince Ethan demanded as he began to scowl in anger over the treatment of his new love.

"Lady Weir has hurt Boy more than once over me trying to help him," Rory admitted with a look of frustration, "I…I feel so bad that I can't do more for him."

"Rory, can you bring me that diary?" the Prince asked as he began to calm down realizing that this Rory was trying to aid his lover, "Will you do that for both Boy…no, Benny and I?"

"I'll try to get it today, my Prince," Rory agreed as he skipped off, "I'll see you later. Goodbye lovely Ladies of the Court."

Erica and Sarah rolled their eyes at the blonde as he blew them a kiss before turning to their Prince as he gestured them closer.

"You two keep this conversation to yourselves," Prince Ethan advised as he stood, "I want this to be kept quiet. Do you understand?"

The two Ladies nodded and watched as the Prince marched out to the garden to retrieve his lover. The gardener was unsure about letting Boy leave, but the Prince insisted that Boy was no longer a servant of the Earth Temple any longer. Lady Weir witnessed the whole thing and seethed to herself when she saw Prince Ethan lead Boy inside.

"You will pay for killing your mother," Lady Weir thought spitefully to herself, "You will burn in purgatory for your crimes, Boy. Mark my words."

Boy was confused as to what was going on when the Prince showed up and was stunned into disbelief when he heard Ethan say he was no longer a servant of the temple. The taller teen allowed himself to be led back to the Prince's temporary quarters and numbly watched as Ethan used a wet towel to clean off his new lover's grimy hands.

"Ethan?" Boy asked in confusion as the Prince sat them both down on the bed.

"You are now free," Ethan explained as he pulled the hood from the teen's head and stroked a thumb over his lover's smooth cheek, "You are coming home with me. That is, if you want to, Benny."

"Benny?" Boy echoed in confusion before turning to see if anyone else was in the room which made Ethan chuckle at the teen's innocence.

"Baby, your name is Benny," the Prince gently explained.

"You're giving me a name?" the teen asked in growing excitement, "I like 'Benny' and I do want to go with you."

"No, Baby," Ethan denied as he once again stroked Benny's cheek, "I discovered that your real name is Benjamin and that your mother named you herself. She wanted to call you 'Benny' for short and that is what I will call you from now on. You and I will never be parted. I promise."

Benny's eyes widened and filled with tears. His mother had named him? He actually had a real name? This was…amazing! He had only really wanted three things in life. He had wanted a name, someone who loved him, and a family to be a part of. Two of his dreams had just come true today and his emotions boiled over as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, Baby," Ethan soothed as he pulled his sobbing lover into his arms, "Everything is going to be okay now, Benny. It's okay. Let it all out."

Ethan rocked the crying teen in his arms until Benny finally cried himself to sleep. The Prince tucked his lover under the covers and watched over the taller teen as Benny slept. A couple of hours later Rory popped his head in the door and handed Prince Ethan the diary from Benny's mother and a tray of food from the kitchen before leaving the two teens on their own. Ethan itched to read through the diary, but denied his curiosity. This was a private matter that was only meant for his lover's eyes. If Benny wanted to share the diary with Ethan only then would he appease his curiosity.

"So Benny's mother was an Earth Priestess and somehow she decided to go ahead and give birth to her son even though he wasn't a girl," Ethan thought to himself as he stroked his sleeping lover's back, "She died giving birth to Benny, so how is it that he came to become an indentured servant here? And why has he been basically worked like a dog and tortured for all these years? I thought Earth Priestesses were supposed to be the very spirit of generosity and peace. Something feels off about this whole situation."

Ethan's thoughts were interrupted as Benny began to stir and the teen's eyes fluttered open to stare up at the Prince. Benny's stomach growling loudly made the taller teen blush in embarrassment.

"When was the last time you ate, Baby?" Ethan asked as he stood to retrieve the tray of food that Rory had brought.

Benny looked up and smiled softly. He was happy to have a real name finally, but he was even happier about the term of endearment that the Prince had chosen to call him. Benny had never been anybody's baby before even when he was actually an infant.

"Benny?" Ethan called as he pulled the teen from his thoughts, "Baby, when did you eat last?"

"Um…maybe four or five days ago," the taller teen answered as he looked down.

"Four or five…are you kidding me?" Ethan demanded as his anger rose.

"I can go longer without food," Benny quickly stated thinking Ethan was angry about his growling stomach, "I'll try not to let my stomach growl anymore. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

Oh, Baby," Ethan breathed out with widened eyes as he pulled the teen into a hug before pulling back and looking into Benny's terrified face, "I am _not_ mad at you. Benny, no one should go without food for a day let alone four or five days. I don't even want to think about how you discovered that you could go longer without food. How could anyone do something like that to another person?"

"I…I've always been told that I wasn't worthy enough to be allowed to eat every day. I've only ever been allowed to eat some stale bread," Benny explained as the tension drained from his body, "I try to ration the bread that I am given so as to make it last longer in between the days that I'm not fed, but I always feel hungry. I'm sorry."

"You are not to apologize for others abusing you," Ethan gently ordered as he spread butter and honey over a slice of fresh bread and held it to his lover's mouth, "Eat, Baby. I want you to eat until you are full."

Benny hesitantly opened his mouth and took a bite of the bread. He smiled at the taste of the honey since he had never known the sensation of sweetness. Ethan tenderly smiled when Benny insisted that he eat too and nibbled on the fruits and bread that his lover held out for him as he also fed the malnourished teen. The Prince wasn't very happy that Benny declared he was full after eating a very small amount of food before realizing that his lover's stomach was probably shrunken due to living on eating so little his whole life. Ethan was about to tell Benny about his mother's diary when he saw the teen's eyes grow heavy with the need for more sleep.

"Come here, Baby," Ethan said as he tucked the teen against his chest and covered both of them up, "Go back to sleep. Your body is going to take a bit of time getting used to having a full tummy."

Benny cuddled closer and sighed in contentment. This was the first time in his life that he felt warm and sheltered and he smiled when he felt Ethan kiss him gently on his forehead.

"I love you, Benny," Ethan whispered down to his lover and then grinned happily when he heard the taller teen sigh out that he also loved the Prince before falling off to sleep, "Nobody is going to hurt you again. Not if I have anything to say about it."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Hatred and Untold Truths

By:

Me

To whomever reads this tale. This is an alternate universe type tale that is using the characters from MBAV. Benny will be a bit out of character at first, but just wait and you will start seeing his true personality come out as the story develops. The setting is in a more medieval era and not in modern times.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter 4

Ethan woke late in the afternoon to an empty bed. The Prince shot up in a panic before smiling when he saw his new lover sitting in the window seat enjoying the feel of the afternoon sunlight. Benny glanced over at Ethan's sudden movement and smiled warmly.

"Did I wake you?" the taller teen asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No," Ethan denied as he padded over to Benny and sat down beside him, "I just didn't know where you were when I awoke. It scared me for a second that someone had taken you away."

The Prince pulled his beloved into a gentle embrace. Benny felt the tightness of Ethan's muscles and was in awe at the truth of the other teen's words. The taller teen cuddled his new lover to assure him that everything was okay.

"I'm sorry," Benny apologized as he pulled back to look into Ethan's face before he blushed hotly, "You were sleeping so soundly and I needed to…um…I had to go to the…uh…"

"Oh. Oh!" the Prince laughed out as he nodded his head, "I see. Understandable."

Benny giggled out loud before gasping and covering his mouth with a look of fear in his eyes. Ethan realized immediately that the taller teen wouldn't have been allowed to laugh or make any noise of happiness in this awful place.

"No, Baby," Ethan insisted as gently took his lover's hands in his, "You are allowed to laugh, talk, sing, whistle, eat, sleep, or do anything you want to as much as you want. You are not a servant any longer. You are mine and I will protect you."

Benny's eyes filled with tears and he was surprised with himself when he leaned in to kiss the Prince deeply. Ethan moaned into the kiss and followed with a kiss of his own which led to another and another before he stood to lock the door. Benny was not surprised when he found himself on the bed, naked, under an equally naked Prince as Ethan licked and nuzzled his neck and chest a moment later.

"Ethan," the taller teen breathed out as the Prince teased all of his sensitive areas one by one making Benny arch up in need and want.

"I love you, Baby," Ethan said as he used oil slicked fingers to prepare his lover's anus, "I'm going to make you beg, Baby. Are you going to beg for me?"

Benny couldn't answer as his lover flicked and pressed into his special place inside that made his whole body buck and tremble wildly. The taller teen heard himself begin to keen as Ethan's fingers worked inside of him and his own member began to ache with need between his legs. The Prince smiled as he teased his slight lover into fits before sitting an unresisting Benny up against the pillows. Ethan hooked his arms under each of the taller teen's legs and doubled his lover nearly in half as he slid into Benny's quivering entrance.

"Ethan," Benny squeaked out as the muscles in his anus pulsed rapidly, "_Uhn_. Ethan."

"Beg for me," the Prince ordered as he held still so that his lover could acclimate to the intrusion.

Benny felt helpless as he had no real leverage since he was basically being held in place with his lover's thick cock deep inside of him. However, the taller teen was surprised at how safe he felt with the Prince, even in this compromising position. One look up into his lover's face and Benny smiled in excitement.

"More?" Benny begged as he rolled his hips against the Prince," Please, Ethan? Give me more!"

Ethan grinned and flicked his hips to thrust once deeply into his lover. Benny keened again and arched his back in pleasure.  
"More, more, more," Benny groaned out as he trembled in need and looked up with longing at his beloved, "Ethan, please?"

The Prince leaned down and kissed the taller teen deeply before beginning to thrust slowly in and out of Benny's entrance. Ethan chuckled as he saw his new lover's eyes begin to roll back in pleasure.

"Like that?" Ethan purred as he stroked his lover's aching member.

Benny couldn't answer as he was so highly aroused his cock ejaculated after a few jerks and his muscles clamped down around his lover's member.

"Mmm," the Prince moaned as he held still after his lover's orgasm before he hiked both of Benny's legs up and apart a little more, "So good, Baby. You are so good."

The taller teen could only pant as Ethan began to pump into him faster and he leaned up to wrap his arms around his lover's neck so the two could kiss deeply as Benny was ridden. Ethan grunted in pleasure as he worked his lover into a tither before adjusting his hips to hit Benny's prostrate with every thrust which caused the taller teen to begin to scream with need as he arched up to get more of the Prince's cock inside of him.

"_Uhn_! _Uhn_! _Ahh_!," Benny grunted out as he was pressed further back into the pillows on the bed, "Ethan!"

The Prince didn't answer as he began to hammer deep into his lover again and again at a quicker pace. Benny groaned in pleasure and was hardly aware when his member began to swell for a second time. The taller teen mewed and panted as Ethan wildly thrust between his legs.

"Beloved!" Benny cried out in passion as he held on for dear life, "I love you!"

Ethan screamed his lover's name as he ejaculate deep within Benny. The taller teen's hips continued to buck for several more seconds before his muscles calmed enough to remain still. The Prince laid the exhausted teen down on the bed before using his mouth to give some release to Benny's swollen cock. The two curled around one another a few minutes later as they panted to get their heart rates back under control.

"I love you too, Baby," Ethan whispered down to his lover as he sat up on one elbow and reached down to stroke his lover's flushed face, "You are precious to me."

Benny smiled and sat up to kiss his beloved before wincing in discomfort. The taller teen had been ridden quite deeply this time.

"Baby?" Ethan questioned, "Oh, no! Was I too rough?"

"Not at all," Benny assured as he allowed his lover to assist him in standing on wobbly legs, "I'm just a bit sore and we need to get cleaned up. You will be expected at dinner later. I will prepare the bathing chamber and heat some water."

"You will do no such thing," Ethan fussed as he pulled on a robe and helped his lover into a spare he had in his luggage, "Are there any bathing chambers that are kept working regularly."

"Yes," Benny agreed, "Your parents' quarters have heated water thanks to an outside fire the servants keep lit."

"You and I will use that bathing area," the Prince insisted as he gathered his and his lover's clothes and opened the chamber doors.

"I cannot," the taller teen disagreed as he went pale, "I am not allowed and…"

"Hush," Ethan gently ordered as he handed Benny their clothing before he scooped his lover into his arms and carried him across the hall to his parents' chambers, "Mother and Father will not be returning for another hour and you need to have a nice soak in warm water to ease your muscles. It's okay, Baby."

Benny didn't argue, but was very nervous as Ethan sat him in the large tub and then crawled in beside him. The taller teen did begin to relax as the warm water cleansed him and helped with his aches. Ethan chuckled as he took his own bath before beginning to lather up his lover's hair.

"Mmm," Benny hummed, "I've never had my hair cleaned with soap before."

"Never?" Ethan asked as the anger built inside of him, but he kept his voice neutral so as not to frighten the timid teen.

"No," Benny admitted as his lover tilted his head back to rinse the suds out of his hair, "I…I only ever really bathed out in the creek behind the temple grounds. Sometimes I was allowed to use the servant quarters, but only in the winter when the creek was iced up and the Priestesses said that my smell was too much for them. I hated being so filthy, but…but I was not permitted…I…"

The taller teen trailed off as he lowered his head in shame. Ethan's heart went out to his hurting lover. How much the Prince hated this temple was beyond repair.

"That will never happen to you again," Ethan insisted as he pulled his lover into his arms, "What you have lived with is appalling. Dogs are treated better than you have and you were just a child. I am outraged!"

Benny blinked in surprise at his lover before smiling indulgently. The taller teen was beginning to really understand that Ethan's anger was not aimed at him, but at what had been done to him. In just a single day everything had changed for Benny. The teen winced when he heard the Prince's next words.

"When I tell my parents about this terrible place…they will shut it down and then…"

"No, Ethan!" Benny gasped out in a panic, "This is my mother's temple. You can't shut down the Earth Temple. Without Earth magic then your kingdom will crumble!"

"But, Benny…" Ethan began before he grew silent at the look in his lover's eyes.

"No," the taller teen insisted as he took the Prince's hands in his, "The Earth Temple is always welcoming to those in need. I am the only one that was treated like this because my mother died at my birth. The Priestesses just thought they were paying me back for my crimes."

"Baby, you did not do anything that compensates a crime," Ethan growled out angrily as he assisted his lover out of the tub and wrapped him in a thick towel, "You were an innocent baby."

"I know that now thanks to you," Benny agreed as he and his beloved dried up and began to get dressed, "Lady Weir was only doing what she thought was right. I…I am not angry at anyone. Don't hurt my mother's temple, please?"

Ethan remained silent as he followed his lover out of his parents' chambers. Benny turned pleading eyes on the Prince and Ethan's anger melted.

"Okay, Baby," Ethan agreed as he pulled his lover against him, "I will not tell my parents about how you were treated. I only want you away from this place. Only then will I be happy. Do you understand?"

Benny gratefully kissed his lover's palm before jumping in surprise when he heard a voice call out to the Prince. The former servant quickly pulled his hood up. Nobody but Rory and the Prince had ever looked fully into his face before.

"Your Majesty," Sarah said as she and Erica curtsied once the two had caught up to the pair of lovers, "Your parents wanted the Lady Erica and I to see if you were being properly attended to while they were in meeting with High Priestess Weir."

"Of course," Ethan agreed as he noticed his lover creeping behind him and he gently pulled the shy teen forward, "It's okay, Baby. The Lady Sarah and Lady Erica are friends of mine. Take off your hood. There is no need to hide your face here."

"I can't," Benny denied as he shook his head in distress, "It…it would be better if I keep my hood on while in the temple. The Priestesses would be upset with having to look upon me. I don't want anyone to be upset because of me."

The two ladies looked at one another in confusion. Why was the young man so scared? What had been done to him to warrant such fear?

"Come in," Prince Ethan invited the two ladies as he pulled his upset lover inside his messy quarters, "You can take your hood off in here, Baby. It's fine. Ladies, this is my beloved. As you know, his name is Benny."

The four teens each found seats. Reluctantly, Benny pushed his hood back from his face and bowed to the two Ladies-in-waiting.

"Look at you," Lady Erica remarked as she oogled the teen, "You're no angel, but you _are_ a pretty thing."

"What?" Benny questioned in confusion as Sarah and Ethan groaned aloud.

"I bet you like to scream when Ethan rides you," Lady Erica drawled, "Seems you've been ridden just recently judging by the state of this room. Are you able to make Ethan scream yet?"

The Prince drew himself up in righteous anger and then looked in shock when he saw his lover stand in rage.

"How dare you speak of our private moments like that," Benny hissed, "Ethan is a gentleman and it is none of your business about what he and I do together! And I would never make him scream. I love him! I would never hurt him!"

"Hurt him?" Lady Erica echoed as she blinked, "No! I meant is he good in bed."

"Good?" Benny asked as he scowled at the blonde.

"Not another word," Ethan growled at Lady Erica before pulling Benny down unto his lap and folding him into a hug, "Lady Erica is just being her typical forward self, Baby. She was not meaning anything by what she said and I thank you for trying to defend my honor."

"I am confused," Benny admitted as he blinked down at his beloved, "Why is screaming good?"

Lady Sarah and Lady Erica again exchanged look with one another. The two clearly saw how much the Prince and his new lover truly cared for one another, but it was shocking to realize just how innocent the taller teen was.

"Don't worry about that question," Lady Sarah quickly asserted, "My name is Sarah. It is a pleasure to meet the person who finally put a smile on Prince Ethan's face."

"Hello," Benny hesitantly greeted as he sat down beside his lover, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Lady Erica," the blonde chirped as she winked at the scowling teen, "It's great to see your face after having heard you scream from the other side of the wall this morning."

Prince Ethan and Lady Sarah groaned aloud once again as the taller teen spluttered in anger before trading insults and barbs with the caustic blonde. Ethan had to hide a grin behind his fist. Lady Erica might have finally met her match because it seemed that Benny could verbally spar with the best of them. After the two had finally calmed down enough to form a shaky truce the four teens were able to converse and get to know one another more. The two Ladies very much enjoyed the company of this new member of the group.

"You fit in perfectly," Lady Erica grudgingly admitted as she and Lady Sarah stood to leave to get ready for dinner, "It will be good to see how red I can make your cheeks turn."

"You will leave your sharp tongue to yourself," Benny gritted out in irritation, "I will not allow any of your Harpy ways to hurt Prince Ethan."

"You do that," Lady Erica agreed as she nodded at the surprised teen before she and Lady Sarah curtsied and left the room.

"Oh," Benny groaned at as he turned to his beloved, "I am so sorry. I should not have spoken to a lady like that."

"You were defending our relationship," Ethan soothed as he cuddled the teen against his chest, "It's about time someone put that woman in her place. Lady Erica has always been outspoken. I am glad you told her off."

"Really?" Benny asked before relaxing when he saw his beloved nod firmly, "You need to start getting ready for dinner, Ethan."

"You will come with me," the Prince insisted.

"It would be better if I remain here," Benny disagreed, "I will wait right here for you."

"I don't know," Ethan said as he rose to select his dining clothes, "I would feel safer if you were at my side. Plus, it is time for you to eat as well."

A knock at the door startled the two lovers. The Prince opened the door to find Rory with another tray of food.

"Hi," Rory greeted as he set the tray on the table after he was welcomed into the room, "I brought Benny some food for dinner."

"You know my name?" Benny inquired as the blonde smiled brightly.

"It was Rory that discovered your name," Ethan admitted as he picked up a small book, "Baby, this is your mother's diary and Rory found it for you. It was never given to you, but inside she wrote of your impending birth. She loved you and I think it is time that you knew that."

Benny's eyes filled with tears as he reached for the unassuming book. This was his last link to his departed mother.

"Thank you, Rory," Benny gushed as he threw his arms around the startled blonde, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Rory sniffled out, "It's about time that I was able to actually help you. I've been trying."

"I know," Benny agreed as he pulled back and moved into his lover's arms for comfort, "You've always tried to help me."

"You will be coming with me as well," Prince Ethan insisted as he rocked his crying lover, "I will reward you for all that you have tried to do for Benny. How would you like to come live in the palace as a Lord?"

"Me?" Rory gasped out, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Ethan agreed, "Well?"

"I'd love to," the blonde answered as he bounced in place, "I'm going to go tell my parents!"

Ethan chuckled as the blonde breezed out of the room. The Prince pushed his lover gently down into a chair and kneeled in front of him.

"I want you to eat dinner and then read your mother's diary," Prince Ethan softly ordered as he rubbed at the tears leaking from Benny's eyes, "Promise me that you will not leave my chambers while I am gone. Do you promise, Baby?"

"I promise, Ethan," the taller teen agreed, "I…I am so overwhelmed right now."

"Just take the diary one page at a time," Ethan instructed as he pulled on his dining garments and adjusted the golden circlet around his forehead, "I will be back quickly and then you and I can discuss what your mother wrote in her diary. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Benny breathed as he hugged the diary to his chest, "You'd better go now or you will be late."

Prince Ethan gave his beloved one last kiss before departing for dinner. Benny smiled down at the diary. He had no plans on eating until he had read his mother's thoughts and feelings. The teen studies his mother's words and was eagerly looking forward to finding out more about how he was conceived when the door opened. Benny looked up to see what his beloved needed and then froze in shock.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Hatred and Untold Truths

By:

Me

To whomever reads this tale. This is an alternate universe type tale that is using the characters from MBAV. Benny will be a bit out of character at first, but just wait and you will start seeing his true personality come out as the story develops. The setting is in a more medieval era and not in modern times.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter 5

Benny gulped fearfully when he saw the stable master within the Prince's chambers. Graenon had always been the one that had doled out the teen's physical punishments from the time he was just a toddler.

"You're to come with me, Boy," the tall man gritted out in distaste.

"I..I am not a servant of the temple anymore and my name is Benjamin," Benny stuttered out before squaring his shoulders, "His Majesty, Prince Ethan, is my new master. I only take orders from him."

"Uppity, ain't ya?" Graenon growled out before lunging at the startled teen and grabbed him painfully by the hair which caused him to drop his mother's diary to the floor, "Thought ya could screw yourself up the social ladder, did ya? I heard you scream like a whore, Boy. Maybe I should takes ya right here and now. Show ya what it really means to scream."

"No. Don't," Benny whimpered out in fear and pain, "Leave me alone. I've never done anything to you. Please go away."

The teen gulped in terror when the stable master held a dagger to his throat. The taller man grinned evilly at the look of horror in his prey's eyes.

"Ya going to come with me without complaint, Boy," Graenon ordered, "If ya fight me then I will make sure to use this dagger on the Prince instead and I will make sure this dagger runs red with his blood."

Benny's protective instincts flared instantly. He had sworn to Ethan that he would keep the Prince safe. The teen calmed and nodded his head at the stable master before pulling his hood back over his face once Graenon had released the grip on his hair. He should have known that the temple would never let him go. Benny would only ever be Boy. The teen meekly followed the stable master from the one place that had been a happy place for him.

"I'll never come back here," Benny realized as he followed the stable master through the halls, "I'm being taken to the stables. Lady Weir must have ordered Graenon to fetch and punish me. I won't survive this time. I know that. I'm so sorry, Ethan. I can't keep my promise to wait in your chambers for you."

Benny allowed his new sense of self-worth to ebb away. It was easier to say goodbye if he numbed his emotions inside. By the time he reached the clearing behind the stables, Benny had been replaced by Boy. Boy was nothing and it didn't matter if anything happened to something that was nothing.

"Thought you would leave, did you?" a voice spoke up from the shadows.

Boy turned and saw Lady Weir step into the light. It was just twilight so there was still enough light to see. The servant quickly bowed deeply to the High Priestess to show his respect.

"I…I was asked to leave by Prince Ethan," Boy answered, "I just thought…"

"You thought what?" Lady Weir snapped as she sent a magical bolt of energy to send waves of pain through the teen which caused Boy to drop to the ground, "You thought that you could leave and not pay for your crimes?"

"No, Ma'am," Boy whimpered out as he pushed himself to his hands and knees, "I wasn't trying to run away. It was just so nice to feel love and…"

"Love?" the High Priestess gritted out in anger as she used magic to slam the slight teen against the stable wall and allowed Boy to crumble to the ground once again, "You think you deserve to feel love after your very creation killed your mother?"

Graenon chuckled darkly as he heard the teen coughing and gasping in pain. The stable master had always enjoyed seeing suffering inflicted on another. Boy had been quite a joy to hurt over the years.

"Please?" Boy begged as he sat up painfully against the stable wall, "Please stop."

"Why should I?" Lady Weir growled as she shot a stronger bolt of energy to torture the slight teen which made Boy cry out in pain as his body writhed.

"I thought that it would make you happy if I left," Boy sobbed out as waves of agony washed throughout his body, "I thought if I left then Momma's temple would be how it had been before I was born. This was once a place of happiness and peace for all who entered the walls."

"You are this temples curse. It is your fault that my temple lost your mother," the High Priestess spat out as she signaled for Graenon to jerk Boy up by his arms, "I will not have your filth sullying anyone else. Did you really think that you could make Prince Ethan happy? You would have doomed him to misery and despair. Is that what you want?"

Boy slumped painfully in the stable master's hold. He shook his hooded head in the negative. Boy loved Ethan with all of his heart and he never wanted to be the cause of any pain for his beloved.

"I'm sorry," Boy sniffled as his nose bled and dripped to the ground, "I…I never wanted to cause anyone to suffer. I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" Lady Weir hissed in a deadly calm voice, "That word cannot give this temple back your mother. Do you think you should have a sweet, wonderful life when your mother is dead thanks to you?"

"I did not choose to be born," Boy wailed as his spirit broke and Graenon dropped him to the ground in disgust, "I have tried so hard to protect Momma's temple. I did everything that was ever asked of me without complaint. Does anything I do matter? How can I ever pay for the crimes you say that I committed? With pain? With death? Then kill me! I am so tired. If life means the pain that I have lived through then give me death. The only time of happiness I ever had was with Prince Ethan."

Lady Weir snarled as she glared down at the shivering ball that was Boy. Hatred flared in her heart as she glowered down before nodding at Graenon. Grinning the stable master kicked the poor teen repeatedly in the sides and stomach. Boy gasped in pain as he curled in on himself. The cruel man then slit the back of Boy's shirt and vest with his dagger before Graenon pulled out the large horse whip he had curled at his belt. The teen was thrown against the stable wall face first before the first strike curled across his back. Boy continued to sob with pain as the whip tore across his back again and again. The teen's knees buckled as his hands tried to scramble for purchase on the rough wood of the stable. Boy's back arched in pain as finally he couldn't hold his cries of agony in any longer and he felt warm blood oozing down his ruined skin.

"Please stop," Boy begged as he curled in on himself once more, "I…I can't anymore…I can't…"

"Suffer," Lady Weir snapped as Graenon backed off and the Priestess sent ball after ball of electrified energy into Boy's bloody body, "Pay for what you did to your mother!"

Boy shook in agony as every nerve blasted volcanic fire throughout his body. He vaguely heard his own screams mixed in with Graenon's and the High Priestess's laughter.

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Boy thought to himself as he spasmed helplessly on the ground, "I can't live in the palace with you. It was nice to be loved by you for the moments that I was allowed. My life was worth living if only to meet you, my Prince. I love you. Goodbye."

The image of Ethan appeared in Boy's mind and tears trickled from his eyes as his recently reformed heart shattered into familiar glass shards that stabbed at his chest. Another image came into his mind as the haze of pain began to numb the tortured teen. This was an image of what he thought his mother might have looked like. The image held out her arms to Boy with a look of despair on her face as her temple crumbled around her. Hatred was killing the Earth Temple.

"No!" Boy moaned as a new strength surged within him, "**NO**!"

Graenon and Lady Weir were thrown back as a wave of magical energy surged out from within Boy. Lightning danced in the sky as an old curse began to crack and crumble away bit by bit.

Meanwhile, Ethan was beside himself with worry. The Prince had returned from dinner to find his chamber doors open and his beloved missing. Benny had not eaten anything from the tray and his mother's diary was carelessly lying on the ground. Benny would never have broken his word.

"Benny!" Ethan called as he checked all the rooms of his quarter before heading out to the hallway, "Benny, answer me!"

"What is going on, my Prince?" Lady Sarah asked as she and Lady Erica hurried out of their chambers.

"Benny is missing," Ethan stated grimly, "I don't have a good feeling about this since Lady Weir never showed up for dinner tonight. Where could he be?"

"Did he leave you a note?" Rory asked as he popped out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Ethan gasped as he whirled on the blonde, "How do you do that? Never mind! Let me check."

The four teens entered the Prince's chambers, but there was no note. Ethan cursed as he reached down to pick up the diary and then was pulled immediately into a vision. He saw a tall man holding a dagger to his beloved's neck and felt Benny's fear. Ethan came out of the vision livid.

"Benny has been taken!" Ethan growled in outrage before he turned on the gardener's son, "Rory, a tall, nasty looking man dragged Baby out of here. Who is that man?"

"Has to be Graenon the stable master," Rory replied as he scowled angrily, "He has always been the person who beat on Benny under Lady Weir's orders. The man is slime."

"Where was Benny punished?" Ethan demanded as he jerked a short sword from his luggage.

"The stables," Rory answered as he hurried after the Prince, "I'll show you a quicker way to get there."

"Fine," Ethan gritted out before turning to Lady Erica and Lady Sarah, "Get my parents. Tell them what is going on and bring the Royal guards to the stables. Go quickly!"

The four were hurrying down the hallway when they saw a huge wave of blue energy erupt from the stables. Lightning danced in the air and the four froze as they saw what looked like giant cracks begin to form in the darkening sky. Ethan heart contracted in fear. He knew that Benny was at the heart of this and it didn't look good.

"Get me down there, Rory," Ethan snapped, "Run. I'll keep up."

Ethan found himself sprinting as he followed the blonde across the courtyard in a matter of minutes. The wind was whipping up in a tizzy and lightning continued to tear through the sky as whatever was cracking continue to crumble within the air. The Prince followed Rory around the stable walls and found Lady Weir and Graenon beginning to groggily stand. Benny was nowhere in sight, but a bloody whip caught Ethan's attention

"Where is Benny?" Ethan demanded as he pointed his short sword towards the High Priestess, "What have you done with him?"

"Benny?" Lady Weir questioned looking confused and sounding totally different from before, "Who is Benny?"

"Boy!" Ethan spat, "The one you called Boy, you evil witch. Where is my beloved?"

"What?" the High Priestess asked before abruptly firing a freeze spell that zoomed behind the Prince.

Ethan turned and saw Graenon frozen in place with his dagger still raised to stab the Prince. Lady Weir whispered a second spell and vines sprung from the ground and wrapped around the stable master.

"You will never harm any of the Royal family under my guard!" the High Priestess declared as she drew herself up proudly, "Who are you?"

Rory and Ethan looked at one another in confusion. What was going on?

"Lady Weir, that is the stable master," Rory said as he scratched his head.

"Nonsense," the Priestess disagreed, "Dear Joshua has been the stable master for years."

"Stop," Ethan ordered as he saw Rory open his mouth to argue, "Lady Weir, I think a spell has been used on you and the other Priestesses. I do not have time for this! Where is Benny?"

"I…I do not know a Benny," the elderly woman stammered out, "What has happened here?"

Ethan turned away without answering and searched for any clue to where his lover could be. To his horror, he saw a single set of footprints leading off towards the garden. The footprints were littered with splatters of blood and it appeared that the person could hardly walk straight.

The Prince hurried to follow the trail of blood and only vaguely realized that Rory and Lady Weir were following him. Ethan saw that the footprints lead to the temple cemetery. His heart jumped painfully in his chest when he saw the bloody handprints that were smeared on the stone gate. In no time he spotted a gravestone and saw Benny slumped over face first.

"Benny!" Ethan shrieked as he dropped his sword and raced over to his beloved.

The Prince was beyond horrified at the state of Benny's back and carefully turned his limp lover over and lifted his torso so that the taller teen's head was being supported by the crook of his arm.

"Baby?" Ethan called down to his lover which made Benny's eyes flutter open weakly, "Baby, everything is going to be okay now. I'm here."

"Ethan?" Benny whispered as he focused glazed eyes on the Prince, "Wanted to be able to see you one last time. Love you. Thank you for loving me."

Ethan's heart was breaking. Benny was dying and he knew it. Light filled the cemetery as all of the Priestesses, his parents, the Royal guards, Lady Erica, and Lady Sarah, each carrying lanterns, had arrived to witness this pathetic scene.

"I love you too, Baby," Ethan answered before looking around desperately, "Do any of you have a healing potion? Tell me now!"

"What about the one I gave you for emergencies?" the King asked as he bent down next to his distraught son.

"I used it to heal his injuries from before," Ethan gasped out as the pain in his chest grew and he pushed Benny's hood from his face and stroked his beloved's cheek, "Stay with me, Baby! I'm going to get you help."

"Today's my birthday," Benny continued to whisper as he shuddered in pain in Ethan's arms, "I saw it on Mamma's grave. Do you see? Today's the day that I was born. I think that I am 17 years old today."

Ethan didn't know how to answer his beloved as he continued to gently rock Benny in his arms to try to comfort the teen as best he could. Tears leaked from Benny's eyes as he gazed back up at Ethan. Each tear drop that hit the earth shimmered for a moment before a small buttercup plant grew and blossomed before everyone's eyes. Gasps and cries of "spell master" were heard from the Priestesses. The High Priestess hurried over and looked into the injured teen's face for the first time.

"Rana's eyes," Lady Weir gasped as she looked into the teen's pain-filled eyes, "You have my daughter's green eyes!"

"Rana is my mother," Benny whispered before coughing wetly and looking back up at the Prince, "This is Momma's temple. I protected you and Momma's temple, Ethan. Did you see?"

"I saw, Baby," Ethan cooed down as tears poured from his own eyes as he turned on the High Priestess, "What happened? What is he talking

about?"

"A hate spell," Lady Weir moaned out as she internally scanned the magical wards around the temple, "Someone was trying to corrupt the Earth Temple by using hatred and it seems that it has been in place for nearly two decades. Benny is a spell master and he came of age tonight and was able to break the curse on the temple. My Prince, this is my grandson! What have I done?"

"Momma was your daughter?" Benny breathed as his glazed eyes looked towards Lady Weir, "My last dream came true."

"What dream, Baby?" Ethan asked as the teen in his arms began to shiver out of shock.

"I always wanted a name and now I know that I am Benny," the spell master began as a trickle of blood leaked from one side of his mouth which showed internal bleeding, "I wanted someone who would love me and I wanted a family. I got you and now I have a grandmother, Ethan. I have all of my wishes. I'm happy."

"No, Baby," Ethan ordered in distress as he shook the injured teen as his eyes began to flutter closed, "Stay with me, Benny!"

"Can I call you 'Grandma?'" Benny whispered as he looked up at the High Priestess.

"Yes!" Lady Weir agreed as she took up one of her grandson's limp hands, "Stay awake, Benny. Grandma wants you to stay awake for her, okay?"

"Isn't there anything you and the Priestesses can do?" Ethan begged as he held Benny as close as possible to try and keep him warm.

"We can try," Lady Weir agreed as her Priestesses gathered close.

Everyone had to shield their eyes as the Priestesses began to glow with healing Earth magic. However, the glow dissipated quickly when Benny's heart slowly beat one last time.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Hatred and Untold Truths

By:

Me

To whomever reads this tale. This is an alternate universe type tale that is using the characters from MBAV. Benny will be a bit out of character at first, but just wait and you will start seeing his true personality come out as the story develops. The setting is in a more medieval era and not in modern times.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter 6

Everyone had to shield their eyes as the Priestesses glowed with healing Earth magic. However, the glow dissipated quickly when Benny's heart slowly beat one last time.

"No!" Ethan denied as he shook his beloved," "No, Baby, no! Wake up!"

The injured teen's head lolled limply as it became clear to the whole crowd that Benny was no longer breathing. The Prince broke down in gut-wrenching sobs as he hugged Benny's limp body close and buried his face in the crook of the teen's neck. Not many eyes were dry as they heard and saw Ethan's grief. Wind began to whip strongly across the cemetery and lightning and thunder filled the night air.

"What's going on?" the King demanded as he stood protectively over his only son, "Lady Weir! What is this?"

"I don't know," the High Priestess insisted as she shook in her own grief, "This isn't the hate spell and I do not sense anything malevolent."

Ethan raised his head and looked around in confusion. He could have sworn that he heard his name being called. He gasped with everyone else when a shining form appeared before the whole group. It was a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and familiar green eyes. Everyone could see that she was just a spirit since she was translucent and with a wave of her hand the sky cleared.

"Rana!" Lady Weir cried as she looked upon her deceased daughter.

"Hello, Mother," Rana greeted before she turned to the Prince, "Hello, Ethan."

"Hello," Ethan allowed as he stared in wonder at the spirit before he turned his attentions back to his beloved, "I couldn't protect your son. I tried so hard! I..I tried."

"It was your love that gave my child the only happiness he ever had," Rana gently offered, "Without your love then Benny could never have been able to break the hate curse."

"That doesn't bring Benny back!" Ethan wailed as he rocked his lover's still body before he turned burning eyes on the former Priestess, "Who did this? Who used my Baby as a pawn to bring down the Earth Temple and my kingdom?"

"The outcast Jesse," Rana immediately answered, "He discovered that my child would be a boy and he used Benny's birth to cast the spell."

"Why Benny?" Ethan demanded.

"Because male children that are born to Earth Priestess can be very powerful at birth," Lady Weir determined, "Jesse must have used Benny's raw power to cast the spell. I cannot imagine what that child must have gone through over all these years. I am so ashamed to have fallen prey to the hatred and that I abused my own grandson. My poor, sweet grandson."

"None of this was your fault, Mother. You and the other Priestesses never knew what hit you and you became trapped in the hatred of the curse," Rana soothed as she floated over to hover over the two teens, "Ethan, there is a way to save my child."

"What?" Ethan gasped as he turned his full attention on the spirit, "How? How can Benny be saved?"

"He drained all of his life energy when he broke the curse and the abuse that was inflicted on him did not help," the former Priestess explained, "A Seer with a pure heart can cross over into the in-between and bring a soul back, but it is dangerous and his body is very badly damaged."

"No," the King denied, "My son will do no such thing and…"

Ethan turned a harsh glare on his father which made the King grow silent.

"Benny is my other half," Ethan gritted out, "I will do anything to bring him back just as he suffered terribly to try and keep me safe. Back off, Father."

Ethan closed his eyes and focused inward as he let his spirit pull free of his body. The watching crowd of people were shocked to see that a glow was surrounding both Ethan and Benny.

"What is happening?" Lady Sarah asked as she knelt down beside the two teens, "Are they okay?"

"Ethan is sharing his life energy with Benny," Rana answered, "The Prince is trying to ready my child's body to accept his soul back. If Benny does not get enough energy then his body cannot heal itself and he will not be able to cross back over to the land of the living."

"What will that do to Ethan?" the Queen choked out in concern.

"I fear that Ethan will choose to remain on the other side with his lover if Benny cannot return to his body," Rana sadly stated, "These two are soul mates."

"Can we Priestesses not share some of our energy?" Lady Weir questioned, "Benny is of our blood. His power comes from the Earth."

"Yes," Rana exclaimed as she smiled at her brethren, "Please help my dear child. Save my Benny!"

The Priestess of the temple quickly surrounded the two teens and placed their hands on Benny's limp body. As one the group glowed brightly as they poured as much healing energy as they could into the teen.

"Look!" Rory chirped as he pointed out that Benny's wounds were beginning to close up and heal before everyone's eyes, "His wounds are healing."

Long moments passed before Ethan began to stir. He opened his eyes and immediately focused on the teen in his arms.

"Baby?" the Prince asked, "Come on. Wake up for me, Benny."

Several tense seconds passed before the taller teen suddenly drew in a great breath of air and then another. A cheer went up from the crowd when Benny's eyes fluttered open and he focused on the Prince.

"Ethan?" Benny whispered.

The Prince wept happy tears as he saw the healed state of his beloved. Ethan leaned down to tenderly kiss his lover.

"I can't lose you again, Baby," Ethan stated as he leaned his forehead on Benny's, "You are never leaving my sight again."

Benny blinked in confusion before Ethan helped him sit up by leaning up against the Prince's chest. It was clear that the teen was very weak.

"Oh!" the exhausted teen gasped as he looked at the spirit that he knew was his mother.

"My sweet child," Rana exclaimed as she hovered near her son, "How I wish I could have been there for you over all these years. You cannot imagine how proud I am of you."

"Mama!" Benny breathed in shock, "Ethan, look. It's my mother!"

"It is, Baby," Ethan agreed as he turned shining eyes on the spirit, "Thank you dearest Lady for helping me save your son. Benny is my everything and I will never let anything hurt him again."

"I know that," Rana brightly agreed before focusing back on her son, "Benny, let me tell you of where you came from. Your father and I loved one another very much. He was a scholar and we were married, but fate was not kind and I lost my true love to the winter sickness. I was devastated."

"I'm so sorry, Mama," Benny offered as he looked sadly at his mother.

"I discovered I was pregnant with you shortly after Frank's death," Rana continued, "I was elated to still have a part of my Darling within me, but having a son is very difficult on an Earth Priestess. We usually drink a potion to assure that we conceive girls. I did not drink any potion since I thought there was no way to get pregnant at the time that your father and I were together. I was wrong and Mother was terrified for both your and my life, but I couldn't wait to hold my baby boy in my arms."

"Really?" Benny questioned as Lady Weir kneeled down beside her grandson and pulled the wide-eyed teen into her arms.

"I…I know that the spell made me act horrible to you, Sweetheart," the High Priestess stammered out as tears leaked from her eyes and Ethan watched over his beloved protectively, "Before the spell I loved you even before you were born. I didn't want to lose my daughter _or_ my grandson. I was so scared for both my dear ones."

"I was kidnapped on the day you were born by Jesse," Rana explained as she too kneeled down to look into her son's face as Ethan settled Benny back against his chest, "Mother came to rescue us right when you entered the world, but Jesse's curse took hold and my body passed away. The spell made it so I could not reach out to you and I ached as I watched your suffering."

Benny began to weep at the sad tale of his mother's demise. Ethan wrapped him in a hug and rocked the teen gently.

"I tried to protect the temple," Benny sniffled out as he leaned into his lover for comfort, "I worked hard to keep up your temple, Mama."

"I know," Rana agreed, "I saw you and I loved the buttercups you brought to me for my birthday so long ago. Look at the lovely buttercups you grew for me with your powers tonight. Buttercups are my favorite flower."

Benny looked around him in wonder and saw all of the small yellow flowers that covered his mother's grave.

"Buttercups," Lady Weir breathed as she ran a loving hand through her grandson's hair, "Benny, I named your mother after the Latin name for Buttercups since your mother's hair was almost the exact color of those flowers when she was a newborn. I took Ranunculusand came up with the name 'Rana.' How did you know?"

"I didn't," Benny admitted as he shyly looked up at his grandmother, "It just felt right somehow."

"The Earth was guiding you," Rana spoke as she stood, "I have little time left my sweet child. Benny, I love you and so does your father. Always remember that you were wanted from the beginning."

"I don't want you to go, Mama," Benny whispered as he trembled in Ethan's arms.

"I wish I could stay as well, but I will always be near," Rana encouraged as she laid a hand on her heart, "You be true to yourself and listen to your grandmother. She will help you develop your magical abilities. Goodbye my Darling. Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye, Mama," Benny called as his mother's spirit began to fade, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rana assured before she turned stern eyes on the Prince, "You take care of my son or I will return and haunt you until the end of your days, Ethan."

"I give you my word of honor," Ethan swore as he pulled his beloved closer, "I will allow nothing to happen to Benny ever again. Jesse will pay for what he tried to do to Benny, the Earth Temple, and my kingdom. I am only sorry that you could not be saved in this tragedy."

"I was meant to be at Frank's side," Rana smiled out as she faded away with a final farewell.

Ethan nodded his thanks at Lady Erica as she handed him a long cloak. The Prince tenderly wrapped Benny in the warm cloth and then stood with his lover in his arms.

"Mother and Father," Ethan called, "This is Benny. He is my fiancé and we will be married."

"Welcome to the family, Benny," the King greeted as he exchanged a happy look with his Queen, "My wife and I are glad that you came into our son's life. We thought that Ethan would never find someone he loves. You must be very special."

"Of course he is," Lady Weir interrupted, "He is _my_ grandson. The Prince is lucky to have him."

Benny blinked in surprise and confusion. It was hard to follow what was going on around him as his mind buzzed with what his mother had told him and the exhaustion was really beginning to take it's toll. Ethan noticed right away that Benny was growing too tired to hold his eyes open.

"I need to take Baby back to my quarters to rest," Ethan stated before he turned to his father and Lady Weir, "I trust that you two can make any arrangements about finding that…Jesse."

"Absolutely," the King spat, "How dare that traitor do any of this! He will pay for his crimes against this kingdom and all of our subjects. That man tied up behind the stables probably works for the bastard. He will be thoroughly questioned."

"I will assist," Lady Weir agreed, "But I cannot be there when you apprehend Jesse. I am not supposed to hate as an Earth Priestess, but that man took my daughter from me, made me into an abusive monster for seventeen years, and made me hurt and nearly lose my grandson. I cannot promise that I would be able to control my temper."

"Understood," Ethan growled in his own hatred of Jesse before calming down when he realized that he was upsetting Benny, "Hush, Baby. It's okay. I will never allow Jesse near you. Let's go get some sleep."

The crowd parted as Ethan hurried into the shelter of the temple to get his precious burden inside. Benny was never so glad to see Ethan's quarters and breathed a sigh of relief when he was laid gently into bed. The spell master made a sound of distress when Ethan left his side, but settled when the Prince immediately returned with a bowl of warm water and clean night clothes. Ethan carefully stripped his lover down and cleansed Benny before pulling the nightshirt over the teen's head. Benny reveled in the feeling of being clean before he whimpered once more as Ethan left his side for a second time.

"It's okay," Ethan soothed as he picked out some bread and cheese from the tray of food that Rory had brought earlier, "You need to eat a little for me, okay Baby? You have been through a lot tonight and I want you to rest on a full stomach."

Benny smiled tiredly up at his worried lover and allowed him to place small bits of the food into his mouth before his eyes grew too heavy to hold open a second longer.

"Sweet dreams, Baby," Benny heard as he drifted off to sleep, "I'm right here."

"Don't leave me," the taller teen slurred out as he felt himself pulled into a tight embrace, "I love you, Ethan."

"I'll never leave you, Beloved," Ethan cooed down to his fiancé, "You are mine and I love you more than the world."

The Prince looked up when he saw a Royal guard peek into the room to check up on the two lovers. There were several more guards outside in the hallway.

"Guard the door," Ethan ordered as he stroked his sleeping lover's back, "Allow no one through without my express permission. Benny is now a part of the Royal Family and you will show me your allegiance to the throne by protecting my fiancé. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my Prince," the guard agreed and was just about to leave when he saw Ethan raise his hand.

"One more thing," the Prince added as he gestured to Benny's ripped garments and boots, "Take these and burn them. I do not want anything to remind my fiancé of what happened here tonight. He has been through enough pain in his lifetime."

"Right away," the guard clipped out as he picked up the bloodstained garments, "It will be my pleasure."

Ethan nodded in gratitude as the guard closed the door behind himself. The Prince cuddled his lover close and reveled in the soft puff of air that Benny blew on his collar bone with each exhale. Benny was alive and well and that was all that mattered at the moment.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Hatred and Untold Truths

By:

Me

To whomever reads this tale. This is an alternate universe type tale that is using the characters from MBAV. Benny will be a bit out of character at first, but just wait and you will start seeing his true personality come out as the story develops. The setting is in a more medieval era and not in modern times.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter 7

Ethan never left his fiancé's side as the spell master slept. The Royal guards would bring the Prince food, but he found it hard to eat as Benny lay so still. Two days went by and Ethan was getting frantic in his worry for his fragile lover.

"My Prince," a guard called softly from the door, "The High Priestess is asking to be allowed in to check on your fiancé."

"Send her in," Ethan readily accepted as he stroked a hand through Benny's soft hair.

Lady Weir entered and immediately used a magic spell to scan her grandson. Ethan watched anxiously.

"Well?" the Prince demanded when the elderly woman sat back with a smile on her face.

"Benny is doing well," Lady Weir reassured, "He is in a healing state right now and working on building up his strength. When Benny wakes he will need to eat. He is too skinny."

"Whose fault is that?" Ethan gritted out before blushing and sending an apologetic look towards the High Priestess, "Forgive me! That was not fair. You were under a spell and I should not hold that against you. I…"

"Stop, my Prince," Lady Weir chuckled out, "There is nothing to forgive. I am glad that you are protective over my grandson which means that you love him very much. I want you to know that I will be leaving to live at the palace with you and Benny."

"What?" Ethan questioned in confusion.

"Benny's powers will need to be trained," the Priestess continued, "And I want to try and make up for the hurt I caused my grandson. Plus, I also want to be there protecting Benny if Jesse shows up again."

"He will never touch my Baby!" Ethan growled.

"You've got that right," Lady Weir declared as she raised her chin, "I will fry him where he stands if Jesse so much as looks in my grandchild's direction."

Ethan and the Priestess exchanged a nod with one another before Lady Weir exited the room. It was another day later that Benny finally began to stir before he opened his eyes and looked up at his relieved Beloved.

"Baby," Ethan breathed as he stroked Benny's cheek and gazed into cherished green eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel...fine," the spell master croaked out before coughing.

Ethan stood and got his lover a cup of water to ease the dryness of his throat. Benny smiled after he drank and allowed the Prince to sit him up against a pile of pillows, but Ethan couldn't keep his tears from overflowing.

"Ethan?" Benny gasped when he saw how emotional his beloved was.

"I lost you, Baby," the Prince sobbed as he folded the spell master into his arms, "You were gone!"

"Then you found me again," Benny cooed as he cuddled his lover, "I was so scared in the dark of the in-between, but you lit the way and found me. I feel safe when are near. Thank you for loving me enough to bring me back."

"I love you more than anything and I will never lose you again," Ethan insisted as he kissed all over the spell master's face before smiling when Benny's stomach growled, "Let's get you some food, Baby."

Benny wiped the tears from his beloved's cheeks and the two shared a gentle kiss. Ethan then asked the guards to bring some warm food from the kitchen.

"This is delicious," Benny complimented a few moment later as he sipped at the bowl of soup that Ethan was helping him eat from, "I've never had warm food before."

"You will be eating much better from here on out," Ethan stated firmly as he sat the empty bowl of soup to the side and tried to coax his fiancé into eating some more bread.

"I'm full, Ethan," Benny giggled out and then hummed in contentment as the Prince gave him a deep kiss.

"Sleep some more, Baby," Ethan ordered as he helped his beloved lay back down in the bed, "You look exhausted."

"Only if you promise to go clean up and get some fresh air," Benny bribed as his eyes grew heavy.

"I don't want to leave you," Ethan denied.

"The Royal guards are right outside, Beloved," Benny reminded as he reached up to take his lover's face in his hands, "I'm safe. I want to see you looking better when I wake again, please?"

"Okay," Ethan agreed as he leaned down to kiss Benny tenderly, "I'll go once you are asleep."

It was not long before the Prince wandered into his parents' chambers to use the bathing room after he had been given an oath that the guards would not allow any to enter his room while his fiancé slept. It did feel good to clean up and he allowed himself to walk out to enjoy some fresh air from the open windows just down the hall from the guest quarters. After about an hour Ethan was joined by Lady Sarah, Lady Erica, and Rory.

"How is Benny?" Rory asked as he twisted the edge of his tunic nervously.

"He is going to be fine," Ethan admitted as he gave his friends a relieved smile, "I can feel that seeing his mother and knowing the truth of what happened to him has taken a large burden off of my Baby."

"My Prince?" Lady Sarah questioned, "What was it like in the in-between?"

"Dark," Ethan admitted as a shudder ran through him, "The darkness makes you want to give up hope, but then I saw my Baby's beautiful soul shining from the distance. I grabbed him and tore back as quickly as I could."

"Why are you out here and not with Benny now?" Lady Erica inquired.

"Erica!" Sarah snapped in embarrassment.

"Baby, asked me to get some fresh air while he slept," the Prince explained after he sent Lady Erica a stern look, "I've done as he asked and now I am returning. I don't like when I am away from Benny."

Ethan nodded at his friends before heading back to his chambers. The Prince was surprised when a guard asked him to wait.

"My Prince, how is your fiancé doing?" the guard asked in clear concern.

"He is better," Ethan answered as he realized that this was the same guard that he had asked to burn Benny's old clothes, "What is your name?"

"Daniel," the Royal guard clipped out as he saluted his Prince, "I am at your service."

"You will be the personal bodyguard of my fiancé," Ethan instructed since his Seer abilities allowed him to feel the good heart of the man in front of him, "You will guard him at all times."

"I will guard him with my life," Daniel vowed as he bowed before the Prince.

The rest of the guards bowed deeply when the King stepped up from behind his son. Ethan smiled when he saw his father pull out his sword.

"You are now Sir Daniel the Protector," the King spoke as he tapped his sword on each shoulder of the Royal guard, "I expect absolute loyalty to Prince Ethan and his fiancé. Do you accept?"

"I accept wholeheartedly," Sir Daniel agreed, "Nothing will get past me. I will be constantly vigilant."

"Thank you," Ethan expressed as he patted the knight on his shoulder before nodding at his father, "I do not want to be disturbed so no one is to enter unless it is an emergency."

"Yes, your Majesty," the Royal guards called out as Ethan entered his chambers.

The Prince smiled when he saw his lover sitting up in bed with alert eyes. Benny smiled back at his beloved and held out his arms.

"What are you doing up so soon?" Ethan asked as he scooped up his lover and cuddled him on his lap.

"I feel like I have been asleep forever," Benny said as he snuggled in his beloved's arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ethan agreed before noticing that his lover had eaten some more from the tray of food that was sitting beside the bed, "You ate the rest of the cheese and bread! That's great, Baby. The more you eat the stronger you will get and then I will take you home to the palace."

Benny nodded and looked like he was trying to work out something in his head.

"What's wrong?" Ethan questioned.

"Nothing," the spell master quickly assured as he smiled warmly, "Ethan, what does the word 'fiancé' mean? I heard you and the King call me that from outside the door."

Ethan blinked in shook before turning scarlet in shame. Of course his Baby wouldn't know about engagements. He quickly settled Benny back against his pillows and took the spell master's hands in his.

"Dear Lord, Baby! How could I forget?" Ethan exclaimed, "When two people agree to love one another and one another only, then they agree to become married. Before they are married the two are called each other's fiancé. I didn't even ask you! My manners are appalling!"

"You want to marry me?" Benny squeaked out and smiled happily when the Prince nodded, "Yes! Yes! I want to be your fiancé. When we are married what will I be called then?"

"You will then be my husband," Ethan answered as joyful tears came to both their eyes and the Prince kissed the palm of each of his lover's hands.

Benny leaned up and kissed his fiancé. The Prince eagerly returned the kiss before he leaned away. The spell master whined and turned pleading eyes on his lover.

"I want to be with you," Benny whispered.

"You are not fully healed," Ethan whispered back.

"Need you inside of me," Benny breathed, "Need to feel your love. Please? I was so scared that I would never be with you again. I need to know that this is real."

Ethan hardened at his beloved's confession and gently pulled the nightshirt from his lover before pulling off his own clothing. The Prince kissed, teased, and suckled every inch of his Benny's body as tenderly as possible. The spell master writhed and then gasped when Ethan began to gentle stretch and oil his entrance.

"Take me," Benny moaned out as his muscles quivered around the Prince's fingers.

Ethan so very carefully slid into his fiancé's body and held very still as Benny adjusted to his lover's cock.

"Baby," Ethan groaned out as he so very gently thrust in and out of his beloved, "My sweet Baby."

Benny panted and made little grunting noises as Ethan rode him. His hips arched and he turned pleading eyes on his lover.

"More," the spell master begged, "Ethan, more."

Ethan's tears overflowed as he sped up his pace and made the tenderest love to his fiancé. Benny was here with him and this was real.

"Don't cry," the slight teen instructed as he opened his legs a little wider to pull his lover closer, "We are going to be married. I will never leave your side again."

Ethan's tears couldn't dry up as he continued pumping deep into his lover. Benny began to mew in pleasure and then arched when the Prince's hand caused his own seed to spill.

"Mine!" Ethan grunted out as he continued moving within his beloved, "My Baby. Mine!"

"Only yours," Benny agreed as he looked up at his pistoning fiancé and reached up to wipe the Prince's cheeks clean of his tears, "I am only yours."

Ethan adjusted the angle of his hips to hit his lover's prostrate with each inward thrust. Benny writhed and moaned with lust as he was ridden before the Prince poured his seed deep into the teen.

"I love you," Ethan softly whispered down to his exhausted lover as he pulled out and began to cleanse both of them from their union.

"I love you too," Benny whispered back as he began to drift off to sleep, "Thank you, Ethan. Thank you for showing me love."

"No, Baby," the Prince denied as he assisted his beloved back into his night clothes, "Thank you for finally showing me what real love was like. It was you who taught me."

The two lovers curled around one another and fell into a deep sleep. None of the Priestesses could figure out why the Royal guards stationed in the hallway of the guest quarters were found with flaming red cheeks as they passed on the way to their afternoon prayers. What a strange last few days this had been.

A week passed by before Lady Weir decided that Benny was strong enough to travel. Ethan had several warm garments specially ordered from the temple seamstress for his fiancé.

"This is so soft," Benny murmured as he stroked down his maroon tunic in wonder, "How is this so soft, Ethan?"

"This is called velvet, Baby. It is known for its softness," the Prince instructed as he finished packing his and his lover's belongings before he allowed the Royal guards to carry the luggage down to the waiting carriage, "You will have such a good time discovering all the world has to offer to you."

Benny smiled when Ethan pecked him on his cheek before bending down to help the spell master into a soft pair of boots.

"I can put my own boots on," Benny laughed out as Ethan tickled one of his bare feet.

"Your balance is still a little off," the Prince explained as he pulled on his fiancé's last boot and then began to wrap his lover in a thick blanket, "I want you to take it easy until you are completely recovered, Baby."

Benny leaned up to kiss his beloved before Ethan scooped him up to carry him down to the carriage. The Prince stopped when he saw his fiancé look around sadly.

"What's wrong, Benny?" Ethan questioned as he looked down in concern at his lover.

"This is where you first told me that you loved me," the spell master explained, "I…I am going to miss this place. I guess I am just being silly."

"No," Ethan denied as he looked around as well before turning an adoring gaze on his fiancé, "This place will be special for the two of us, but it is time to see what lies outside of this temple, Baby. You and I are leaving to start a new life."

Benny tingled in anticipation and wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck as the Prince carried him out of the room. The spell master smiled shyly over the shoulder of his fiancé when he saw Sir Daniel begin to follow the Prince once he exited the guest chambers. The knight returned the shy teen's smile and placed his fist over his heart in a salute of loyalty.

"Oh, my," Benny gasped a moment later when he saw all of the Priestesses and servants that had gathered to wish him and the Royal Family goodbye out in the courtyard.

Calls of "good luck" and "you will be missed" were shouted from the large crowd as Ethan carried his lover to the carriage and placed him gently inside on cushions that would help support the weakened teen.

"Benny!" a voice chirped as a familiar blonde popped his head into the window on the other side of the carriage, "How are you?"

"Fine, Rory," the spell master chuckled out, "Nice clothes."

"I am 'Lord' Rory now," the blonde declared as he struck a pose on the horse he was riding which almost caused him to topple off the other side, "Whoops!"

"Be careful, Milord," the Prince warned as his eyes twinkled jovially.

The King rode up on his own stallion and assisted the blonde dunce in reseating himself back in his saddle.

"How is my son and his fiancé this fine morn?" the King boomed happily as Rory trotted away on his steed so he could bid his family goodbye.

"We are fine," Benny answered as his beloved took up one of his hands in his, "Are you sure that it is okay that I am in his Majesty's carriage? I feel bad that I have displaced you and the Queen."

"Nonsense," the King disagreed, "I love the freedom of riding on horseback. Just ask my son. My lovely Queen is riding in the other carriage with the two Ladies-in-waiting and your grandmother. My wife enjoys a time to chat with other women so settle your mind. You are still healing so you need to be kept warm and comfortable. It is time to depart. The kingdom has a wedding to prepare for."

Ethan laughed as Benny blushed. The Prince leaned over and tenderly kissed his fiancé before stroking his lover's soft cheek. The spell master leaned into the caress as he remembered his first meeting with Ethan.

"I will be riding with the driver," Sir Daniel reported as he shut the carriage door, "Have peace of mind that I will keep you safe."

Ethan nodded his head in appreciation as he sat beside his fiancé and pulled Benny close to help keep him warm. The carriage began to pull away and the spell master waved goodbye to the temple residents as he looked back on the only place he had ever known. The truth was Benny was a little scared.

"It's okay, Baby," Ethan reassured as he sensed his lover's fear, "Look ahead. Your future is bright and I will be by your side."

The spell master cuddled against his beloved and looked outside at the beautiful scenery.

"Let's go home, Ethan," Benny breathed as he looked into the Prince's eyes, "I want to go home."

"As you wish, Baby," Ethan stated as he kissed the top of his lover's head, "I cannot wait to introduce you to my little sister and you will love the palace gardens. They do rival the Earth Temple."

Benny smiled as his fiancé chattered away. Before long his eyes grew heavy and he felt as Ethan tucked the blanket tighter around him before he nodded off.

"I love you," Ethan whispered down to his napping lover, "Sweet dreams my Baby."

To be continued…


	8. Epilogue

Hatred and Untold Truths

By:

Me

To whomever reads this tale. This is an alternate universe type tale that is using the characters from MBAV. Benny will be a bit out of character at first, but just wait and you will start seeing his true personality come out as the story develops. The setting is in a more medieval era and not in modern times.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Epilogue

Ethan chuckled when he heard a loud crash and saw a large puff of smoke that came out of his husband's study lounge as the Prince reclined on a blanket in the palace gardens.

"Benjamin! What have you done now?!" could be heard echoing from the palace in what was Lady Weir's voice.

"Looks like Benny has messed up on a spell again," Lady Sarah giggled out as she, Lady Erica, Princess Jane, and Lord Rory approached the Prince and settled beside him.

"It has only been a year since my husband discovered that he is a spell master. Baby has years to catch up on learning how to control his powers," Ethan defended his beloved, "Benny makes…a…_few_ mistakes."

"A few?" Princess Jane laughed out as Lady Erica cheered on the Prince's little sister.

"Okay," Ethan admitted as he winked at his sister and glared at Lady Erica, "Baby's making a lot of mistakes, but he gets better all the time and Benny is trying very hard."

The group all shared a laugh before Ethan sat up to hurry over when he saw his husband approaching with Sir Daniel trailing closely behind. The knight always took his duties seriously even in the safety of the palace. The Prince smiled as he stole a quick kiss from Benny before leading the taller teen over to the blanket. Lord Rory arranged some pillows so that Ethan could assist his beloved to sit.

"You fuss too much, Ethan," Benny teased as his husband pulled him back into his arms to lean against the Prince's torso, "I am not made of glass."

The Princess, the two Ladies, the Lord, and the knight smiled as they watched the two lovebirds. Ethan smiled genuinely as he fussed over Benny. The spell master himself looked much healthier than a year ago. Benny was wearing a green, velvet robe that split on each side to reveal the dark brown leggings and knee-length brown boots that the spell master wore beneath. A golden circlet rested on his forehead to show he was a part of the Royal Family and a wedding ring on his finger showed that the taller teen was also married. Ethan's hands began to stroke his beloved's large rounded stomach. The Earth had blessed their union with the conception of a child less than a month after their wedding much to the kingdom's surprise. Lady Weir had explained to the bewildered Prince and her grandson that spell masters could do many miraculous things.

"What happened, Baby?" Ethan asked as he smiled happily at the feeling of his unborn child's movements beneath his hands.

"I was trying the invisibility spell on a chair," Benny explained as he leaned contentedly against his husband, "I kind of…made it explode."

"Baby!" Ethan snapped in concern, "You could have hurt yourself and our child."

"I had a shielding charm set up," Benny soothed as he sat up and turned around to face his husband, "I would never endanger our baby, Ethan."

"I know, but…" the Prince began before his lover silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Grandma has already given me a thorough tongue lashing," Benny admitted with a smirk as he rested a hand on his swollen stomach, "I am not permitted to do any magic for the next six weeks until our son and daughter are born."

"Son and daughter?" Ethan echoed, "Baby, what?"

Benny smiled mischievously at his husband as he took the Prince's hand and pressed it to his abdomen.

"Twins?" Ethan demanded in excitement as he looked into Benny's face, "We're going to have twins?"

"Grandma told me this morning," Benny chirped as his husband pulled him into an embrace, "Surprised?"

Ethan didn't answer as he leaned to kiss his husband deeply. There were no words to express how happy the Prince was right now.

"Gross!" Lady Erica whined, "Stop before you make more babies."

"Thought you liked to poke your nose into Ethan's and my sex life," Benny grinned out as he settled back against his lover to take pressure off of his back, "I do have a Governess position open if you want to stop being a Lady-in-waiting."

"Never!" Lady Erica moaned out in horror as the group laughed at her look of disgust.

Erica and Benny loved to needle one another and the Prince had long since stop keeping score of who got who last. Ethan smiled in happiness at his friends as he reveled in the feeling of his husband leaning against him. Benny was much more educated on the ways of the world now and hearing his cheeky attitude was music to Ethan's ears. The Benny of today was much stronger than the meek teen he had been before and Ethan could not be prouder in his husband's self-growth. The Prince's hands once again tenderly stroked Benny's extended stomach as the spell master looked up at him.

"I love you, Baby," Ethan cooed down to his husband, "You are my world."

"I love you too, Ethan," Benny smiled up at his husband before he giggled, "Your and my world is about to get a whole lot bigger."

"I can't wait," the Prince responded as he placed a tender kiss to his beloved's temple, "We will be a family."

Benny smiled at the word "family" and placed a hand to his stomach as he felt his babies kick. Ethan jumped in surprise before getting excited and having his little sister and friends press their hands to his husband's abdomen to feel how strong the babies were. Even Sir Daniel got to feel the babies kick and he promptly swore to protect the twins as well.

"You two will be loved and cherished," the spell master thought to his twins as he watched all the smiling faces around him, "Your father and I will protect you from any harm. We will be a family and you will _never_ know hatred for as long as I live."

The end.


End file.
